1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to augers and more specifically to auger mounting assemblies for use with motor vehicles that allow a motor vehicle to support and retain an auger.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Augers are used on frozen lakes, ponds, etc., for drilling holes in ice for ice fishing as well as on land for drilling holes for fence posts, for example. In the recent past, hand-held, power driven augers have been used in these applications. However, because of their shape and weight, hand-held, power driven augers are bulky to transport and can be difficult to use. This is particularly true when the hand-held auger is used in cold weather for drilling holes in ice for ice fishing.
When drilling holes in ice for ice fishing, for example, it is common to drill several holes at different locations. This requires relocating the auger for each hole that has to be drilled. The auger has to be removed from the vehicle and hand carried to the point of use. Although vehicles such as automobiles or pickup trucks can be used to transport an auger to a location close to where holes are to be drilled, caution must be taken to insure that the ice will support the vehicle when the intended use is on a frozen lake. Also, in many cases, automobiles or pickup trucks may be unable to access trails or fence lines where fence post holes are to be drilled.
More recently, it has become customary to use smaller, more versatile vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV), and even snowmobiles if the auger is to be used to drill holes in ice, for transporting an auger to a point of use. Because of their size, maneuverability, four-wheel drive capability, and relatively low weight, ATV""s are particularly suitable for transporting augers to fence lines and trails as well as driving on frozen lakes. In most known cases, the vehicle is used only to transport the auger. The auger must be unloaded and set up for use. Most ATV""s and snowmobiles have cargo or luggage racks on which to carry the auger. However, because most augers are made of metal, the auger will scratch the cargo rack during loading and unloading of the auger.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,402, issued to Wayne Jones, there is disclosed an auger holder for mounting an auger on a vehicle such as an ATV, both for transporting the auger to a point of use and for enabling the auger to be operated while attached to the vehicle. The auger holder includes a primary frame coupled to a vehicle and a secondary frame adjustably connected to the primary frame. The primary frame includes a structure of vertical and horizontal support members. The auger is carried by the secondary frame and moveable therewith relative to the primary frame. The auger holder further includes a locking mechanism for securing the secondary frame to the primary frame when the auger is not in use. The auger holder further includes a hinge pivot enabling the auger to be tilted forward and backward relative to the vehicle.
Although this auger holder facilitates transportation of an auger and stabilizes the auger in use, the auger holder mounts on the top of the cargo rack of the ATV and is connected to the hitch mount of the ATV. Moreover, the auger holder is mounted so that the auger is centered on the rear of the ATV. Consequently, the ATV cannot haul cargo or pull a trailer without first removing the auger and the auger holder from the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for auger mounting assemblies for use with motor vehicles that allows an auger to be supported by a motor vehicle, transported by a motor vehicle and operated by a single individual with less effort.
The present invention provides auger mounting assemblies for use with motor vehicles that allow an auger to be operated by a single individual. The auger mounting assembly includes a support mechanism which enables the auger to be oriented in a generally vertical use position and a generally horizontal storage position. The auger can be locked in a storage position.
In a first embodiment, the auger mounting assembly includes a slide bearing assembly which supports an auger and provides linear positioning of the auger. The auger mounting assembly further includes a swivel bearing assembly which couples the slide bearing assembly to the vehicle for rotation about a pivot axis. In accordance with a feature of the invention, the slide bearing assembly of the auger mounting assembly rotates about a pivot axis that extends in the direction of travel of the vehicle so that the slide bearing assembly and the auger rotate in a plane that extends perpendicular to the direction of travel of the vehicle. Consequently, the vertical orientation of the auger can be adjusted over a range of 360 degrees within a plane that extends normal to the direction of travel of the vehicle.
Further in accordance with the invention, the auger mounting assembly includes a mechanical bias arrangement which provides assistance in lifting the auger back up out of a hole that has been drilled. This is particularly advantageous when the auger used for drilling holes in a layer of ice formed on the surface of a frozen body of water.
The auger mounting assembly enables use of the all-terrain vehicle in the conventional manner while the auger remains mounted on the vehicle. For example, because the auger is orientated generally horizontally during storage and/or transport, the cargo rack of the vehicle remains accessible for use. Moreover, because the auger and the slide bearing assembly are oriented horizontally when in the storage position, the trailer hitch of the vehicle remains exposed, enabling a trailer to be hitched to the all-terrain vehicle while the auger remains attached to the vehicle.
A second embodiment of an auger mounting assembly includes a hitch bracket and the slide bearing assembly. The hitch bracket is attached to a hitch of a motor vehicle. The slide bearing assembly is pivotally mounted to the hitch bracket. An auger is mounted to the slide bearing assembly. The hitch bracket includes a hitch receiver, a support member and rotation support member. The hitch receiver is sized to be received by a hitch of the motor vehicle. One end of the support member is attached to the hitch receiver and the other end of the support member is attached to the rotation support member. The slide bearing is pivotally retained by the rotation support member.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auger mounting assembly, which may be attached to a luggage rack of an all-terrain vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auger mounting assembly, which may be attached to a hitch of a motor vehicle.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide auger mounting assemblies, which may be rotated to transport an auger from one location to another.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.